


Left of the Start

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [26]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually she stopped caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left of the Start

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #295 – _Female Characters_.

Eventually she stopped caring, because what could be done about a marriage that had been broken from the start? Her husband had his work and his drink, and she her own dreams, but when the furthest they ever travelled was Blackpool for their honeymoon, she gave up on all that and dedicated herself to his house instead.

His house, his laundry, the meals she cooked that he wouldn't eat, the time he spent overnight at his office – between those lines, the resentment grew and grew and _grew_.

There was nothing good left, but then, there'd been nothing good to start.


End file.
